Nathan Ross
Nathan Ross is a witch born from the union of a witch and a warlock and the younger twin brother of Nick Ross. History Childhood The twins were born to the witch Erin Ross and the warlock Jeremy Burns. Erin's family had turned bitter after the Salem Witch Trials and abandoned the Wiccan Rede, meaning the twins never had a Whitelighter or Familiar. Erin had a complex relationship with Jeremy, as he originally intended to kill her for her powers before she got pregnant. After she gave birth to the twins, Jeremy continued to visit and kept his enemies away from them, leading Erin to believe he had feelings for her. When they were toddlers, the twins were attacked by Nomed under orders from The Triad, who believed they potentially were the Ultimate Power. Erin called Jeremy and was then killed with an Energy Ball. The demon offered Jeremy a choice, he could either be vanquished or leave unharmed. Not wanting to die, Jeremy chose to abandon his children. Nomed then tried to kill the twins, but they were saved by arrival of Gideon. Gideon wanted to take the twins to Magic School, though the Elders feared the children were too tainted by evil and they were left in foster care instead. When the twins were pre-teens, they ran away from their foster home and started using their magic for crime in order to survive. Even though the twins possess warlock blood, they were born as witches and knew they would remain so unless they committed a true act of evil, which would cost them their soul and turn them into warlocks. For this reason, they swore they would never kill and remained between good and evil. The Gemini Factor After several years of petty crime, the twins stepped up their game and started robbing banks to get rich quickly. After robbing a bank in San Francisco, they were confronted by a warlock named Bacarra, who offered them power and a place at his side if they distracted the Chosen. As they never belonged anywhere before, the twins accepted and received powers from the warlock. The twins then planned on distracting the Chosen by luring Billie and Duncan to P3 in an attempt to frame them for a bank robbery. However, Nathan quickly grew conflicted as he really liked Duncan. When the Chosen figured out their plan ahead of time, the twins ran to the bank and engaged in a brief fight with the Chosen. However, when the police arrived, both groups retreated. When Nick treated his injury, Nathan noticed that Nick was acting more aggressive than usual and figured out the demonic powers were corrupting them. He managed to get through to his brother, but the twins were then confronted by Bacarra, who threatened to kill them unless they killed the Chosen instead. Seeing no way out, the twins decided to take out the Chosen and attacked Billie and Violet. However, the girls managed to defeat them out by stopping time and using their own powers against them. Later, the Chosen interrogated the twins and learned Bacarra was behind it all. They were then surrounded by Homeland Security. Realizing that the twins were not truly evil and not wanting the government to get them, the Chosen decided to let the twins go after stripping away their demonic powers. The twins then went on the run and disappeared. Las Vegas It is later revealed that Nathan and his brother went to Las Vegas, where they used their powers to make easy money gambling. It is also revealed that Nathan and Duncan are still seeing each other through Astral Projection. However, they had a fight after Nathan admitted he was using magic for personal gain. Duncan told him that he needed to figure out what he really wanted. When he later came back, he discovered the twins had left. The twins attempted to rob the Three Wishes Casino by cheating using their powers. However, they were unaware of the magic in the casino and were exposed. They were then taken prisoner and forced to work in the casino as slaves. By pooling their telepathic powers, they were able to send a message to Duncan for help. When the Chosen arrived, Nathan was interrogated for information until Duncan and Nick arrived to save him. However, they were knocked out by the genie Sahara and taken prisoner. When they managed to escape, they vanquished the demonic army and faced Carson Meyer, the man running the casino. After Billie obtained the bottle and destroyed the casino, the twins returned to San Francisco with the Chosen. Duncan then agreed to help them get a fresh start. The Tribunal After being attacked by a Brute Demon and learning that the government is still after them, the twins and Duncan decided to appeal to the Tribunal with help from Leo Wyatt to have their slates wiped clean. This resulted in a trial where they were accused of using their magic for personal gain. Eventually, Nick and Nathan both tried to convince the Tribunal to punish one while sparing the other. The Tribunal then saw their potential for good and erased the evidence of their crimes. However, this came at the price of their active powers. The twins later revealed their plea had been a ploy to gain sympathy by telling the Tribunal what they wanted to hear. Although not happy about it, Leo accepted it and told the twins to use the opportunity. He also gave them a file which indicated that Gideon once tried to take the twins to Magic School. House Party Nathan was happy to go to the party organized in the new house of the chosen, even if he was a little annoyed by his brother's attitude. When Nick told him he was not sure he wanted to stop in the city, Nathan asked him to try at least to settle down before deciding. All in all Nathan was a bit tense, because after a life as a criminal, it seemed fake to behave in a normal way. Nathan wanted to spend some time with Duncan, and he accepted, even though he first convinced Nathan to try and meet his friends. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Duncan's brother. Nathan immediately felt a strong dislike of Don. When they were assaulted by Valefar, Nick was the second to be trapped by the demon, and Nathan tried in vain to locate him through their telepathic connection. When Valefar tried to take Don, Nathan tried to help him, though they both ended up trapped in the void. After the Chosen vanquished Valefar, Nathan and the others were freed. From the Deep When Ambrose and his children began to abduct merpeople to steal their immortality, the twins collaborated with the merman Ridley to locate the sea hag allied with the wizards. After Ambrose brought the city of Atlantis to the surface, the twins, Duncan and Ridley fought against Harper, who was defeated by Ridley. The twins then read her mind to learn the location of Nadia and Harper was deprived of her powers with a spell. Nathan later celebrated Ridley and Nadia's engagement. Time Travel Nathan began to investigate his past, and at the same time realized that his brother was in love with Billie, and that the two saw each other in secret. While he and Duncan were in bed, Violet entered the room, but Nathan was more amused than embarrassed. When the girl told them that behind her adoption, there was Gideon, Nathan was surprised and the two called Nick and Billie. To get answers the five decided to convene the spirit of Gideon, but they failed and Sandra told them that it was impossible to convene Gideon since he had been condemned to forced reincarnation. This brings the twins and Violet to decide to travel back in time; yet at that moment Agent Murphy came to warn them of the virus. Nathan did not want to leave, but in the end Duncan convinced him. The three found themselves on July 30, 1988, the day the parents of the twins had disappeared, so they used teleportation potions to go to Boston. Arrived in Boston, the three began to look for clues about the disappearance of the parents of the twins. Nathan revealed that he knew what was between Bille and Nick, and that his brother avoided talking about his feelings. When through a premotion, Violet discovered that the mother of the twins would be attacked by a demon, Nathan and Nick decided to save her, but only managed to get killed along with her. Violet managed to cancel this event, thanks to a further journey in time and convinced the twins not to try again to change the past. Investigations on the mayor Duncan began to investigate the mayor, but discovered nothing and decided to infiltrate her office in astral form. Finding a safe, he decided to come back with Nathan and pick it up. Inside the two found documents that spoke of the disappearance of the mayor's sister, which occurred decades before in the jazz club The Cauldron. The two decided to go to the Cauldron to look for clues, but they were joined by a worried Hope who could not find Darcy.Having located the position of the girl thanks to a bracelet, the three discovered that it was at the Calderone and went there; upon their arrival they discovered that Darcy had been possessed by a poltergeist, and they helped Billie and the witch doctors to exorcise her. The following evening Nathan and his friends went to celebrate at the Cauldron after receiving an invitation from Brandon Miles.Some time later Nathan enrolled in college, falsifying a diploma. A Family that Wizards Together Duncan told Nathan about the plan to capture Bryant, and asked him to help Arthur if he needed it. Arthur asked him to use telepathy to find in his mind the spell that would free his friend Ben from Ambrose's control. To make him use his power in Nick's absence, Arthur lent him the Neptune's Trident who increased his powers and allowed him to free Ben. Billie took Bryant to Atlantis and there, the Chosen and Arthur offered him an agreement, freeing the wizards in exchange for a potion that would restore Harper's powers. Bryant accepted reluctantly and brandished the trident. However, Ambrose also arrived and easily got the better of the Chosen and their allies, who were saved only by the providential arrival of Emyr. Losing his brother While they were at the home of the chosen to take stock of the situation, the group was joined by Violet and Ramsey who had decided to go over to their side. Bryant and Harper also joined them shortly thereafter, and the first destroyed the house. Fortunately, Duncan managed to get the group on time to his parents' home, who had hidden elsewhere to escape the virus. Nathan was not sure it was a good refuge, since Duncan had bad memories of this place, but the latter assured him that there were no problems and that the seriousness of the situation did not allow him to be distracted by such quisquillas. Ramsey revealed that there was a cure for the virus, but it was decided to postpone the action until the next day, and Nathan and Duncan after talking about the family spent the night together. Immortal blood was needed to prepare the cure, so Nate, Duncan and Nick went to get Ridley and Nadia's blood, while their friends got the other ingredients.Thinking of using the mayor's lab they went there, but through their telepathy the twins discovered that the guards were under Ambrose's control, while Duncan discovered through the astral projection that the mayor was a prisoner. Released Amanda who revealed to them that the laboratory was unusable, the group retreated to the Cauldron bringing Murphy with them. This turned out to be an error, given that through Murphy Ambrose he managed to locate them. When the wizards arrived, Violet and the twins fought Harper until Ambrose defeated everyone and killed Edgar. Fortunately the wizard was forced to withdraw from Billie and Paige, who came to their aid at the last moment to help. After the cure was completed, everyone went to Atlantis for the final battle. Duncan and the twins chased Bryant and fought against him and an army of statues. After the army was destroyed, Bryant attacked them and managed to kill Nathan by impaling him with a stone fist. However, these events were changed when Violet went back in time, so in the new timeline Bryant killed Nick by breaking his neck. Nathan was devastated by the death of his brother and once Duncam defeated Bryant he tried to kill him, but Duncam prevented him from reminding him that killing him would become a warlock. At that point Duncan again put the handcuffs on Bryant, although the latter grabbed an athame and attempted to stab him, so the young Philips was then forced to shoot Bryant with a crossbow, killing him. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Nathan copied Bacarra's method of spell casting by using short Latin phrases. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Telepathic Twin Connection:' The ability to possess a telepathic connection to his twin brother. The twins can sense each other's location and can communicate telepathically in close range. **'Telepathy:' When working together, the twins can expand their telepathic range and access other aspects of this power. They can send telepathic messages, track beings over vast distances and read the minds of others. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Former Powers *'Super Speed:' The ability to move at superhuman speeds. This power was stripped by the Tribunal. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate electricity. Nathan was granted this power by Bacarra, though it was later stripped. *'Force Field Generation:' The ability to create barriers of energy that can be used to protect or contain those inside and repel enemies and magical attacks. Nathan was granted this power by Bacarra, though it was later stripped. Notes and Trivia *The twins are inspired by the characters Aidan and Ethan in the series Teen Wolf. *Unlike his brother, Nathan also appeared in stories where his twin is not present. Gallery Twins.png Twins1.jpg Twins2.jpg Twins3.jpg Appearances *Chosen Chapter 6: The Gemini Factor *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins *Chosen Chapter 9: Viva Las Witches *Chosen Chapter 10: Raiders of the Lost Valley *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History *Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Warlocks